


Samotne Serce

by Marii410



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Straw Hats Reunion
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marii410/pseuds/Marii410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Załoga Luffiego świętuje spotkanie po latach. Tylko gdzie podział się sam kapitan? Zdaje się, że tylko Zoro zauważa jego nieobecność i postanawia go poszukać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samotne Serce

_"Samotne serca płaczą nocą, gdy nie widzi ich nikt.  
Spragnione odrobiny czułości..."_

 

 

     – A więc… Kampai! – krzyknęła wesoło Nami. Pozostali unieśli wysoko swe kufle i zawtórowali jej przy akompaniamencie muzyki, którą Brook grał na swoich skrzypcach.

     – Kampai! Za ponowne spotkanie po dwóch długich latach! – jednogłośnie wznieśli toast Ussop i Chopper, przy czym wszyscy zanieśli się wesołym i szczerym śmiechem. Przy kuchennym stole panowała miła i przyjemna atmosfera. Każdy z załogi świetnie się bawił i cieszył, że wszyscy znowu są razem, cali i zdrowi. Ogarnięci euforią, która nimi zawładnęła nie zauważyli nawet, że kogoś zabrakło i była to osoba najważniejsza na statku. Jej nieobecność spostrzegł tylko jeden członek załogi.

     Chopper i Usopp opowiadali sobie nawzajem przygody, jakie przeżyli w ciągu tych dwóch lat spędzonych na treningu, Brook i Franky wznosili kolejny toast zalewając się w trupa, choć w przypadku Brooka było to nie możliwe, gdyż już nim był. Sanji natomiast latał naokoło dwóch i jedynych na pokładzie pań, serwując im najlepsze desery jakie udało mu się przygotować. Zoro wywrócił jedynie oczami, patrząc na to z politowaniem i wyzywając w myślach kucharza od najgorszych. Wziął swój kufel z piwem i wymknął się niepostrzeżenie z pomieszczenia. 

     Na statku panowała cisza, którą zakłócały jedynie odgłosy dobywające się zza drzwi kuchni, które przed minutą za sobą zamknął. Rozglądnął się wokół siebie ze skupieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, po czym skierował w stronę kajut. Każda kolejna, którą sprawdzał, począwszy od tej pierwszej a kończąc na ostatniej, była pusta. Wszedł po schodach na sam pokład, który również świecił pustkami i przystaną w miejscu. Rozglądnął się z niepokojem. Nie sprawdził jeszcze tylko jednego miejsca. Skierował wzrok ku górze, prosto na maszt, po czym podszedł do niego i powoli zaczął się po nim wspinać. 

     Wiatr zawiał silnie, poruszając żaglami i targając jego czarną koszulą, na co zadrżał lekko. Po krótkiej chwili wspinania znalazł się w bocianim gnieździe. Na jego dnie leżał chłopiec, któremu czarne włosy opadały na lekko przymknięte oczy, a słomiany kapelusz przykrywający głowę rzucał cień na twarz, dodając mu dozy tajemniczości. Jedyne co rzucało się w oczy, to blizna pod lewym okiem. Zoro westchnął cicho z ulgą i spojrzał zmartwiony na swojego kapitana.  

     – Przeziębisz się – szepnął, kucając przy nim i odgarniając mu z oczu grzywkę. Rozglądnął się wokół siebie, aż jego wzrok natrafił na puszysty czerwony koc w kratkę. Wziął go do rąk, po czym rozłożywszy go, przykrył nim bruneta. Sam natomiast usiadł po jego przeciwnej stronie, opierając się o drewnianą ścianę gniazda i obserwując usiane gwiazdami niebo.

     – Głupi kapitan, który nigdy o niczym nie myśli – mruknął pod nosem z nutką irytacji, wspominając jego  ciągłe, lekkomyślne zachowanie. Zadrżał ponownie pod wpływem chłodnego wiatru, więc wstał po chwili z zamiarem udania się po coś cieplejszego dla siebie. Z niemałym zaskoczeniem poczuł jednak opór. Niespodziewanie, nie z własnej woli obrócił się wokół własnej osi i upadł na kolana. Zszokowany otworzył powoli oczy, które na ten ułamek sekundy przymknął. Wpatrywał się w dwa czarne niczym węgiel punkciki, znajdujące się przed jego oczami, a następnie poczuł gorący oddech, który owiał jego twarz.

     – Kogo nazywasz głupim? – usłyszał tuż przy uchu cichy szept. Zoro zadrżał, tym razem z innego powodu. Zupełnie zapomniał, że było mu zimno, bo nagle poczuł, rozpalający jego wnętrze ogień. – I nie myślącym? – usłyszał ponownie, lecz tym razem głos kapitana był głośniejszy. Roronoa spróbował się uwolnić z jego uchwytu, lecz nadaremnie. Uchwyt bruneta był stalowy.

     – Ciebie – odpowiedział, poddając się w końcu. – Zniknąłeś, Luffy. A to u ciebie rzadkie, że odrywasz się od jedzenia i swoich nakama, wybierając samotność. Coś cię dręczy, prawda? – spytał, patrząc kapitanowi głęboko w oczy, szukając w nich jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Niestety poszukiwania spełzły na niczym. Z tych dwóch czarnych jak noc punkcików kompletnie nic nie dało się wyczytać.

     – To najpierw może ty powiedz, komu udało się zrobić tą uroczą pamiątkę na twoim prawym oku? – odparł, zmieniając kompletnie temat. Zoro domyślił się, że Luffy celowo chce uniknąć odpowiedzi, więc nie chciał w to wnikać. Potarł kciukiem bliznę.

     – O tym mówisz? To pamiątka po treningu z Mihawk’iem – odparł, krzywiąc się ze zniesmaczeniem na samo wspomnienie o tym.  Do rzeczywistości brutalnie przywrócił go Luffy, który oplótł go nogami w pasie, nie chcąc puścić, a następnie przykrył ich obu kocem.

     – Ne, Zoro. Życie jest ulotne, nie uważasz? – powiedział niespodziewanie, zaskakując tym szermierza. - Żyjesz i robisz wiele dobrych rzeczy, których nikt nie dostrzega, widząc tylko te złe. Następnie zupełnie niespodziewanie zostajesz zabity i myślisz, że również zapomniany. Jednak trzeba pamiętać, że w sercach bliskich ludzi zostaniemy na zawsze, zawsze będziemy istnieć. Nie ważne w jakiej postaci. Pamiętaj o tym, dobrze? – Zoro był zszokowany. Wypowiedź bruneta kompletnie nim wstrząsnęła. Nigdy bowiem nie dane mu było słyszeć z jego ust tak mądrych słów. Szybko jednak się otrząsnął.

     – Będę pamiętać – zapewnił całkiem poważnie. – Ale co cię tak nagle naszło? – Luffy pokręcił jedynie głową.

     – Nic. Kompletnie nic, Zoro. Mówię z doświadczenia, dlatego chcę, żebyś to wiedział. Znałem wiele osób, które zginęły, myśląc, że zostaną zapomniani. Sam także byłem na granicy śmierci i miałem takie myśli, dlatego nie chcę byś i ty tego doświadczył – powiedział cicho i momentalnie Zoro zrozumiał.

     – Ty dalej to wspominasz, prawda? To, to cię cały czas męczy, mam rację? – Luffy spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, ale Zoro wiedział, że to tylko gra. Kolejna maska, którą na siebie zakładał, nie pozwalając nikomu dojrzeć co się za nią kryje.

     – O co ci chodzi Zoro?

     – Mówię o Ace’ie. Śmierć twojego brata cały czas nie daje ci spokoju, nie możesz o tym zapomnieć i cały czas się o to winisz. Jeśli nie, to powiedz, że się mylę - zażądał stanowczo, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Luffy spuścił wzrok, unikając jego spojrzenia. Teraz wyglądał jak zagubiony chłopiec, którego zganili rodzice, a których Luffy nigdy nie miał. Puścił szermierza, kuląc się w sobie. W tej chwili wyglądał tak bezbronnie, że serce Zoro zmiękło.

     – Masz rację, tak właśnie jest – rzekł Luffy. – Na domiar złego, dzisiaj jest rocznica jego śmierci, dlatego jego odejście nawiedza mnie ze zdwojoną siłą – jego głos się załamał. Już nie był taki pewny siebie, jak przed chwilą. Zoro patrzył na niego z troską i ze współczuciem. Chwycił kapitana za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie, tuląc z całych sił do piersi.

     – Nie musisz tego dusić w sobie, Luffy. Nie jesteś sam. Masz swoją załogę. Nas, swoich nakama – wyszeptał mu do ucha szermierz.

     – Arigato, Zoro.

     – Głupku. Za co ty mi znowu dziękujesz? – spytał, głaszcząc go czule po głowie.

     – Za wszystko. I za to, że jesteś – mruknął z wdzięcznością kapitan, odwzajemniając w końcu jego uścisk.

     – Naprawdę nie masz już za co dziękować – słowa Zoro ociekały ironią. Złapał bruneta za oba nadgarstki i niespodziewanie przyszpilił go do podłogi, przytrzymują mu dłonie nad głową. – Tyle wycierpiałeś i nic nikomu o tym nie mówisz. Dusisz wszystko w sobie, odgradzając się murem i cierpiąc w milczeniu. Zrozum w końcu, że wszyscy się o ciebie martwią, Luffy – oznajmił twardo patrząc mu w oczy i wprawiając swojego kapitana w zaskoczenie. Widział to w jego oczach, ale nie tylko to. Widział w nich również coś, co pchnęło go do działania, coś co napawało go szczęściem i jednocześnie niepokojem. Przejechał delikatnie kciukiem po jego wąskich wargach.

     – Z-Zoro? – wyjąkał zawstydzony Luffy, a na oba jego policzki wpełzły sporej wielkości rumieńce, które skrywała noc.

     – Ci… – uciszył go skutecznie szermierz, przykładając mu palec do ust. Pogładził go delikatnie z niespotykaną u niego czułością po policzku, po czym brutalnie wpił się w jego wargi. Nie napotykając żadnego oporu, rozchylił je swoim językiem, wprowadzając go do środka i dokładnie badając nim jego podniebienie. Luffy westchnął wprost w jego usta, poddając się przyjemności. W końcu ta tama puściła i na wierzch wypłynęły uczucia, które tłumili w sobie przez długi czas. Po chwili Zoro oderwał się od niego i wlepił w kapitana rozpalone pożądaniem spojrzenie, które Luffy z równą żarliwością odwzajemnił.

     – Ty się o mnie martwisz, a to w zupełności mi wystarcza. – mruknął z zadowoleniem brunet, przyciągając zaskoczonego szermierza jeszcze bliżej siebie. – Wiesz co, Zoro? Chyba cię kocham –  mruknął Luffy, szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i chichocząc cicho.

     – Ja ciebie też głuptasie. Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział Roronoa, wracając do wcześniej przerwanej czynności i zapominając o całym otaczającym go świecie.

 

 


End file.
